


Eternal Flame

by ShroudedSilhouette



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShroudedSilhouette/pseuds/ShroudedSilhouette





	Eternal Flame

Greying hair cascaded over her shoulders as she stood before the mirror brushing through the silver waves and imagining her feet in the sand. Her frail body rocked forward as she tried to remain in one place and her azure eyes watered "Happy Birthday to me" she swallowed painfully. 

"Happy Birthday Detective" Lucifer stepped closer, his reflection made his chest ache, there he stood unaged while the love of his life could barely stand, but the wrinkles on her cheeks and the lines beneath her eyes did not marr her beauty, instead they added to it. 

"Lucifer" she span around ever so fast, her fingers over her mouth as Chloe tried to come to terms with the fact that the man she could never get over was stood right before her, his smile still the same jovial one, his eyes twinkled with delight and mischief as they always did but beneath that, all she could see was pain, the exact pain she felt too. 

He didn't respond. Pulled her to his chest and inhaled her hair, the soft scent of strawberries overpowered his senses, his strong arms shook as they wrapped around her, he could no longer hold it in, hot tears flew down his cheeks and a loud, guttural sob made his whole form shake. There was so much he wanted to say, but no apology would ever be enough to take away the torture of the years they had spent away from eachother, so many times he had wanted to visit but he had held himself back by saying she was safer this way, better off without him, but now as he held her close and swayed with her slowly, he couldn't seem to get close enough and that was when he knew, it had all been lies, this was never for the best. 

She was taken back to that time when he had danced with her, his cheek beside hers, fingers entwined with hers just as their souls were. Decades had passed and every day she had dreamt of this moment, but none had lived up to the reality. "You came back" the sob ripped through her making her voice break as she spoke "You came back to me" she pulled back and cupped his face "I knew you would, I waited" she sniffed.

Lucifer sunk into her touch "Everybody ends up forgotten detective, a memory no one remembers, but never you, I will never forget you Chloe" the ache through his entire being brought on by just saying her name nearly made him falter. 

"And I, you" she was still afraid if she blinked or let him go that this would all be a dream "Why did it take you so long?" 

"I was afraid" he admitted "Afraid you would have moved on, and I, I couldn't bare to see my detective with someone else, with another man who could treat you better than I ever did" he knew he had let her down, he knew she deserved better but the selfishness within him wouldn't allow him to consider her future intermingled with another that wasn't him. 

Digging her nails into his shoulders, Chloe rested her forehead against his "If it isn't you, then i'd never be happy" truth was, she wasn't angry at him for how long he had stayed away, he had made the biggest sacrifice and she had awaited this moment forever, much like a wife with her husband at war, her biggest fear was seeing him in a coffin, but unlike those women, if that ended up being the case she would have been the cause and she wouldn't have survived that. 

Lucifer lifted her body into his arms and sat on the sofa, draped her legs over his and allowed her head to rest on his chest "Chloe?" 

"Yeah?" 

"The little urchin?" 

"Not so little anymore" she smiled "Married and expecting, Maze and Eve live together, Ella and Dan got married and Amenadiel, Linda and Charlie moved to Heaven, they visit every now and then" kissing his chest, Chloe swiped away her tears fast "And now, here we are". 

"Here we are, and I don't want to leave this to the last minute again, there's something I have to say" Lucifer looked down "Detective?" 

Her head lulled to the side, hanging over his arm and her eyes rolled back.

"Chloe, Chloe" he shook her, overwhelmed with grief he held her to him "No, no, I needed to say I love you, you had to hear it, you had to know" moving her hair from her face, he kissed her lips and closed his eyes. "I'm in love with you detective, I think I always was and I know I always will be, i'm sorry I was so late" and he truly was, because there was never going to be another woman like his beautiful detective with the ocean blue eyes, the kind heart and the unwavering spirit. Chloe Decker would always be his blessing, the one gift from his father that reminded him that love was forever and his love for Chloe would burn the brightest, like an eternal flame. 

 

I really am sorry for this angst!

You can find my happier 2 Shot and happier ongoing story below:

https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840976  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831166


End file.
